lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1704
Report #1704 Skillset: Pureblade Skill: None Org: Gaudiguch Status: Completed Jun 2017 Furies' Decision: All solutions (with possible number tweaks). Problem: Pureblade suffers from a mechanic that is all over the map to balance around and therefore the kit only ever excels in a small percentage of situations. This report is rather indepth and may require being a special report due to the changes I am proposing, but I will put it up to see. Discussion with both Avurekhos and Wobou has taken place to figure out numbers (which can be adjusted as needed, if needed) 8 R: 2 Solution #1: With the introduction of Hemmorhage, I am trying to allow Pureblade the same mechanic, this enables them to actually build to a kill in any situation. The first change is to remove the 'Increase Bleeding' from Piercearms and Pinleg. Instead those modifiers will build Hemorrhage at the rate of 100 each. 5 R: 5 Solution #2: Scale Twist's damage downwards, on bleeding, and add 15 - 30 Hemorrhage when twist is used. Change Carve to increase current Hemorrhage by 50%, instead of bleeding. 7 R: 2 Solution #3: Change Exsanguinate to Critical gut, 600 Hemorrhage, and internal bleeding. These changes allow pureblade to focus on a strategy other than 'spam twist when you see bleeding on target', and gives them the chance to keep bleeding on target for long enough to use Twist at all, an issue that has been the bane of Pureblade since the overhaul. Player Comments: ---on 5/21 @ 16:25 writes: Diminishing returns on Hemorrhage should apply to Pureblades with these changes, as well ---on 5/21 @ 23:55 writes: I think the concept of giving PB hemorrhaging as a mechanic is worth looking into but I think all of the numbers are ridiculously high. Re Sol 1: PierceArm and PinLeg are both light wound mods and with the change to allow 2Hers to do both 5 wounds + a mod at the same time I think this will allow a Pureblade to build hemorrhaging way too easily. Re Sol 2: I'm ok with the Twist part, but I think Carve increasing hemorrhaging by a % of current bleeding is just going to lead to a snowballing effect. ---on 5/22 @ 14:01 writes: Agree that the hemorrhaging numbers are too high. One thing to keep in mind is that with 4 bodyparts available for pierce/pin and everything to Twist, it'll be impossible to parry against. I think if you do 75 per pierce/pin, that makes it take roughly the same amount of time to get to 600 as it takes to get to a crit bodypart with no power attacks, ignoring parry and wounds reqs. So in a 'perfect situation' it's slightly slower, but in practical cases, the bonus of being spread across 4 bodyparts should make up for it. Alternatively, if the hemorrhaging mod was moved to only gut, especially at heavy+, it would justify higher hemorrhaging per hit. I would also remove the extra hemorrhaging from Twist, just make it a damage move. ---on 5/22 @ 17:27 writes: I did forget the 2hander change to give wounds + modifier, and numbers can be adjusted in regards to that. Carve would never do more than 284 hemorrhage. It is 50% of current hemmorhage, not current bleeding. The Twist giving Hemorrhage can certainly be removed, my original thought was to gate Twist behind X amount of Hemmorhage and not scale the damage. Wobou suggested scaling the damage and have it give a small amount of Hemorrhage. ---on 5/22 @ 17:29 writes: Also remember that hemorrhage cures itself at the rate of 100/10 seconds. My original numbers were 75 per aff and recommended to 100. I am fine with 75 though if people feel that will work. ---on 5/23 @ 00:57 writes: My major concern will be with how it will stack in groups, which is hard to gauge right now. ---on 5/23 @ 22:00 writes: Currently PB already stacks well in groups, via twist. I don't think that dynamic will change much through hemorrhage. Either they kill you via twist on high bleed or they kill you on Twist or Exsanguinate via hemorrhage. It is one of the reason I suggested applying diminishing returns to them. ---on 5/24 @ 16:08 writes: I missed that comment, that would solve any issues. ---on 6/1 @ 21:40 writes: In a general sense I think it's a reasonable direction to take PB, if it does get approved, I'd like to have some time in the test server so that we can adjust the numbers. I doubt we'll get them right without any testing. ---on 6/1 @ 21:42 writes: Also, I think the instakill should be at 750 hemorrhage, so as to align with monks. This should make it easier to balance their wound build and stacking in groups, as it will remain analogous to monks. ---on 6/1 @ 22:18 writes: I'm fine with 75 per, but why not scale Hemorrhaging to the wound level. 50 at light wounds, 75 at heavy, 100 at critical (numbers could potentially be raised at heavy and critical if necessary). This would solve the unparriable nature, as you could know with a good deal of certainty where the optimal places for them to hit would be in order to achieve maximum Hemorrhage output. This also gives pb a less standard warrior wounding build, which I think is a good thing. ---on 6/1 @ 23:41 writes: I think the Hemorrhage should scale to wounds somewhat. Not sure about the numbers but I worked out something similar for bonecrushers and just coping the numbers I worked out over. As an example if you made it light 30, heavy 70, critical 150. How this will work in practice is as follows. 30 hemorrhage at light wounds simply wont build in a practical situation. Using top buffs a warrior can strike at 3 seconds per combo. Forty two seconds in were talking sitting at 14 combos uninterupted and 420 built and 400 cured at light. Basically you wont build at light but light at 30 per combo is there to give you a little something on top of bleed in group combat. At heavy 70 per combo were talking about at 42 seconds of uninterrupted combos we'll have built 980 and cured off 400. Leaving us at 580 hemorrhage. So if your talking at putting 600 as a kill requirement. Then your going to be building gut to critical then a number of limbs to heavy then spending about a minute or so in building the hemorrhaging. At critical we are talking about building to 850 the hemo cap on the seventh uninterrupted combo. Putting a high hemorrhage requirement on pureblade is going to be a hefty nerf to its instant kill unless they have super high hemorrhaging but if they have super high hemorrhage then they could build it and stack it too well. ---on 6/1 @ 23:43 writes: Like even if your doing 150 hemorrhage at critical wounds. The pureblade has to build the gut to critical then build a leg/arm to critical then build the hemorrhaging. So your by adding hemorrhage your adding an extra layer of attrition that pureblade need to build. # ---on 6/2 @ 16:09 writes: I'm not sure the insta needs the critical gut requirement if it has a hemorrhaging one. That's obviously a big divergence from other warrior specs, but in practice its still going to require a predictable limb target reaching critical wounds for the required hemorrhaging to be built. I think that's fine. ---on 6/3 @ 15:29 writes: The wounding requirement at critical would be an effective requirement even if you removed the actual requirement though Tarken. Internal bleed would be cured at a quicker time than a warriors balance time at all wound levels except critical. So even if you removed the actual critical requirement for the instant kill if you kept internal bleeding in as a requirement then critical would still be an "effective" requriement. ---on 6/5 @ 12:13 writes: You need the critical wound component to avoid monks plus one pureblade just styling on people in groups. ---on 6/6 @ 03:29 writes: I think these numbers are a good start. I like Tarken's idea of scaling hemorrhaging with wounds and I also agree with Ciaran that you need a wound requirement or a PB could just become an easier finisher for monks. ---on 6/11 @ 23:03 writes: I like Tarken's scaling numbers more. Means Pureblades would actually have to work to get the fastest building hemorrhaging instead of just splitting between light wounds on each limb. ---on 6/16 @ 21:48 writes: Just on review I like the concept but 600 hemorrhaging seems high as an instant kill requirement on top of critical wounds. I'm sort of thinking a lower requirement and critical would be fine. ---on 6/18 @ 08:34 writes: I disagree. It should be 750, as with monks, but adjust their hemo-building rate in order to account for that. Otherwise we'll be balancing hemo-build in groups around two different numbers. ---on 6/30 @ 13:14 writes: I agree PB has some issues which need to be addressed, but I don't think hemo is the answer. I'm ok with a different mechanic, unique to PB or implemented with other knights at a future date, but I don't think PB alone should have better synergy with monks over the other specs.